


Isekai Imada Nanoko Evangelion

by miharu_shuorutsu



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu_shuorutsu/pseuds/miharu_shuorutsu
Summary: Imada Naoko, an amnesiac employee of electronics company Dragonfly gathers every information about the company's history. At help of archive and current CEO, Ikari Shinji.From the hard beginings, to computer and video game revolution and beyond.





	Isekai Imada Nanoko Evangelion

Few days ago i have been thinking about a quite interesting idea. There are literally no fanfiction like this i NGE or almost none in any fanfiction because of course who would ever come up with this as an idea for a fanfiction, not that it's too weird. It's simple. Technically it's a crossover, bot with a story that isn't really finished, or even substantially written. It is still more or less an idea. And i come up with idea to make that idea into Evangelion universe. I still wanted to use my original characters so the first chapter will be entirelly with the original characters. But later i will focus mainly on standard characters.  
The story is an alternate universe with Eva characters plus some OC. Eva characters will be OOC because i come up with my own interpretation of these characters.  
Genres: drama and maybe some others, but not scifi or fantasy, only thing scifi or fantasy is the "amnesia" or is it? anyway:  
I was inspired by stories such as Player Two Start by Ry RySenkari and Nivek and films such as Pirates Of Silicon Valley (1999) and Micro Men (2009) and tv series Halt And Catch Fire (2014 i think) and concept of waking in another world. And if you know what that is about, you may have an idea. If it doesn't interest you, give it at least try for a few chapters and i hope you like it. If it interests you, as a said, i hope you like it.  
Also, because it's an Eva, you know there will be some dark themes, despite the relatively harmless story.  
Also i am a bad writer, so i hope in the future, someone will polish this coarse piece of glass to beautiful diamond shape. Not that it is as good as diamond, but you know what i mean.  
And sorry for gramatical errors. And OF COURSE sometimes weird phrases and words use, i am not native. SO i hope that you at least understand what i am saying. *sheepish laugh*  
And I am not good writer, most of the time.a  
Okay, i talk too much, let's go onto the cringe-I mean the story!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

written by Miharu Shuorutsu

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An unfamiliar chime awakened her from sleep. Not noticing the difference, she reached for her smartphone on bedside table but didn't find it there. "Damn, where is it?" she opened her eyes to look at phone. But she still didn't notice it.  
Finding the phone in the drawer of her bedside table and stopping her alarm clock, she sighed.  
But then she noticed it. She sat. Something was diferent. It was all around her, even within her. As if she was someone else. As if everything was something else.  
She examined her hands, they seem normal. She touched her cheeks and hair, also normal. But why did she feel as if she was a small grain which a stranger grew onto. It was slight but creepy feeling.  
She was in her room, but things were different. The old computers she collected from childhood were replaced by one new that was strange but weirdly familiar.  
"It looks like Daisuke's model?" she muttered  
"Maybe it's a dream," she lied down.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But it wasn't.  
Naoko shrieked. Maybe it's a prank. Apparently when she slept, someone changed her room to look different. "I swear whoever did this will pay!" She clenched her hand.  
Everything was different. The desk, the computer, none of ther clothing she did recognize, none of the books, the comics, the games, nothing. Even she didn't feel right. The weak feeling of something off.  
She cautiously put one foot, then another on the soft carpet and carefully stood up. Sigh of relief, she felt slight dizziness.  
Walking by small steps, she did her morning routine slowly.  
She looked in the mirror. Sshe looked the same. Messy curly long light brown hair, blue eyes, and a body that would be center of attention if she excercised. She still felt off.  
She put on her rectangular glasses.  
"Naoko, hurry up! Your job won't wait!" called a familiar voice. Naoko smiled. At least something familiar.  
Wait, job? She didn't work, did she?  
Okay, think, what is happening. You wake up in an unfamiliar enviroment. Your computer collection is missing. Maybe it doesn't even exist. Your bedroom is upside down. And mom said you have a job? That means only two things. either i have an amnesia or i woke up in another world. please it be the latter!  
Naoko rushed for the breakfest. She ate it as if she didn't eat a month.  
"Naoko what are you doing," scolded her mom.  
"Nothing," she promptly answered. Mom noticed she is uneasy.  
"Naoko is something wrong?" asked her mom worrily.  
Could i say her that i don't remember anything of this world? Probbably...  
"I king of forgot where is my job," she pretended sheepish smile.  
"You said it's in the contract"  
"And where it is?"  
"On your e-mail."  
"And if I also forgot the password?"  
"Didn't you slept well, Naoko?"  
Naoko pulled out the phone of her pocket. Then she noticed the logo: A black ring with black silhouette of a dragonfly. Her eyes wide open. You kidding me!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking on the street from the train station, she looked around and noticed all the differences. Her phone shown april 1st of 2020. But many things were different. Different fashion, people were different, buildings were different, everything was different. Even the language sounded slightly diferent. Yeah, it really was an alternative reality. The tokyo what she knew was replaced by a variant of itself.  
"I hope magic doesn't exist in this world," she sald, apparently loud enough to other people giving her puzzled looks.  
Oops, i said it loud, she thought.  
The position on her GPS flashed. She was there. at her job's company. It was a large multi-floor building, also with the logo on her phone. This is weirder than she thought it would be.  
Entering, she was greeted by people she saw for the first time, though they might have seen her here regularly.  
Or maybe it is actually amnesia? Oh my god, what do i do? I recognize noone, and everyone talks like they at least seen me once.  
"Are you okay Imada-san? You look like are here for the first time." asked a man in his twenties, but was he older than her or not?  
"Where do i go?" she asked nervously the person who looked like an important man, manager or something.  
"In some way. I forgot where my work is."  
"It's in the archive."  
"And that is where?"  
"Look at the map," he pointed at the large map on the wall, "YOu won't get lost again with it."  
"Thanks, um... and what is your name, mister?" she asked sheepishly.  
The man chuckled. "Good one Imada-san. My name is Nagisa Rito, nice to meet you, second time first time apparently," he said as he bowed slightly.  
"Thanks, Nagisa... san?" she bowed  
"Yesterday, i was Nagisa-sempai," he chuckled. Naoko turned red.  
"I am sorry Nagisa-sempai." she bowed again and deeper.  
"No need to apologize. Mistakes happen often." Nagisa laughed. "Okay, so that we clarified my name, you can go to your place Imada-san."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naoko wandered like a lost puppy, the corridors full of people going from place to place. It was like in anthill. Everyone got from place to place and did his job. But she didn't know where to go, didn't know what she should do.  
She sat on one of the chairs at the hallway, head down, tears in her eyes. Wher i am? Who i am? Am I Naoko Imada or someone else? I don't know what i should do.  
She sat there what felt like hours, maybe because it actually were hours, she looked at the clock, signalizing lunch time.  
"Nanoko!" called a cheerful female voice at her, which she didn't ply atention. A slow steps were heard, nearing, changing to run.  
"Nanoko, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.  
Naoko turned her head slownly, she recognized the girl. Tear began falling down her cheeks.  
"Yuzume, is that you? Or you are someone else?" she cried.  
"Nanoko, what are you talking about? What happened?"  
"I don't know anything. I am not sure why. Like i was woken up into another reality. I d-don't know what am i supposed to do in this job. I don't even know what i did yesterday."  
"Don't worry Nanoko," soothed Yuzume, "I will help you if you are in trouble, okay? And as they say amnesia mostly heals itself." she smiled.  
Naoko nodded.  
As she stopped crying, she and Yuzume walked the long corridor to the back of the building. The stopped before large door with sign "archive room, DO NOT ENTER, for archive employees only"  
"So i work in the archive?"  
"Yes," Yuzume answered and smiled. "You were always fascinated by history of this company. You even wanted to write a book about it and its most famous people"  
"So am i a historian or writer or something?" Naoko asked  
"Actually not as much as you think," Yuzume chuckled. "You were saying it was your dream. To work for this company and to gather every information about it. So you are more like a company's volunteering journalist slash archive employee i think?"  
"I see."  
"And what did you do in your old universe, traveller-chan?" joked Yuzume playfully.  
"I was unemployed and wanted a Youtube channel about computers that don't exist." Naoko said blushing.  
Yuzume burst out laughing. "Wow, that's a random ambition."  
"Yeah i know," admitted Naoko.  
"And did you actually do it?"  
"Yeah, but it was a catastrophe. The computer models were great, made by Matsuoka-kun but everything else... it seemed like nonsensical idea on the long run. Actually i get to the point where i earned at least some money from the ads, but that was all, the channel got repetitive as hell and in the end i said, you know what, i quit. So i was again unemployed, and didn't do anything for two months straight. It takes its toll. I was so bored and frustrated, it was like i don't have a meaning in life. I often kied in bed, closed eyes and imagined that i am somewhere else. And one day when i got to bed i woke up and i was here, not knowing what to do. Suddenly i had a life but knew nothing about it. When somebody wakes up and finds out that everything is different and he is someone else... what would you do?"  
Yuzume looked to distance, her smile disappearing for a second. "I am sorry, i don't know," so said with pity.  
"I see."  
She then smiled again, "But nothing is lost, you might have a second chance, and if you need help, you are not alone, I help you as much as I can. I am your friend. Even if I wasn't in your old reality."  
Naoko hugged Yuzume, "thanks"  
Yuzume chuckled embarassed, "okay, please stop, we are at work."  
Naoko let out. "I am sorry."  
"Okay then let's go start your new life as an archive employee!" said Yuzume victoriously.  
Naoko chuckled, "don't overexaggerate."  
The door opened and an old man with white short hair and beard stood there. "Imada-san, you are late," he scolded in his hoarse voice, "i hope you have fairly valid reason for it."  
"I am sorry, um... what was your name?" Naoko said with a silly grin.  
"Kasai Fumio, Imada-san, don't forget that," he said in his harsh tone. "And also don't forget your request for interviewing company president Ikari was approved. Today at 7 PM. And be grateful, because he has little time for playing."  
"Who is Ikari-san?" asked Naoko sheepishly.  
Kasai frowned, "don't joke Imada-san, Ikari Shinji is our company's president for twenty years. You yourself talked about it for ages, and how inspiring he is. I hope you didn't lie."  
"I think not. Wait... Ikari Shinji? Son of Ikari Gendo?"  
"Of course him."  
"....excuse me?"  
Naoko fainted.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well... i don't have much to say. I don't have any idea how Yuzume looks like so I would like some ideas in the comments.  
That's all. Thanks.  
I am planning a very long time period, but for the beginning, I hope, there will be at least next chapter.  
See you, I hope

Miharu


End file.
